


My Submission, My Surprise

by Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy



Series: My Submission [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom Lucius Malfoy, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy/pseuds/Lady_Giovanna_Potter_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is keeping secrets from his two Doms. Lucius and Severus use erotic measures to get Harry to confess his secrets. Will what they have planned work or will Harry give in to his Submission and confess his secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Submission, My Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and Co.

## My Submission, My Surprise

 

I woke up naked and tied to the bed, my arms and feet spread wide. The room bathed in candlelight. My master and Sir are not beside me, but I feel their presence in the room. "You're awake." My Master says alerting me to his presence stepping from the darkness. He was shirtless, wearing silk black pajama pants and his skin glistening with sweat, his blonde hair hung over his shoulder. I sniff the air, and the scent hits me they have been fucking without me.

I'm jealous because I love to watch when my Master takes my Sir with his big cock.  Or when my Sir takes my Master bringing him to the edge then pulls back. My Sir loves to make Master beg.  He loves to make him cry, licking away his tears of pain and pleasure. I start to squirm on the bed and pull my shackled hands, wanting to touch my hard cock.

"You smell it, don't you my little pet?" Sir asked, stepping up behind my master circling his arms around his chest tweaking and pinching his nipples. Master hissed leaning his head back resting it on, Sirs muscular shoulder. Sir licks the side of my Masters' neck and his ink black eyes boring into mine taunting me. Master moaned grinding his arse in my Sirs no doubt hard cock. Masters cock is hard, and I can see a small wet spot in the front of his silk pajama pants.  I lick my dry lips, wishing I could taste Masters pre-cum, I jerk my hips and cock jerk in excitement.

Sir is sexy and dangerous his naked pale skin glistened with sweat in the candlelight, precum pools on my stomach from my hard cock and I want them I need them. Sir grips Master hair and pulls his head back, smashing their lips together. Master moans and one of Sir’s hand travels down to his body sliding his pajama pants down his hips. Master’s hard cock is free and slaps him against his lower abs. My moans and grunts reach their ears, they stop kissing and turn to look at me. The look in their eyes scares and excite me at the same time. The smirk on their faces takes my breath away, I am about to be tortured. Master removes himself from Sirs' arms, walking closer to the bed, then crawls and straddles my legs sitting his hot arse on my cock.

I tremble with excitement, I have never penetrated Master or Sir and never wanted to, but feeling Masters hot arse grinding on my cock all I wanted to do was slip it inside and watch him fuck himself with my cock. Master leans over our lips, touching our breaths mingling. “Do you want to know how your Sir took me?" Master asked. I nodded my head, my lips quivering my head filled with my Masters heady scent. He smelt of sex and Sir.  Master leaned up and scraped his nails over my nipples, and they pebbled. "Want to know in details how he fucked my whole?" He moaned out.

"Please," I begged.

“Or would you rather I show you?” Sir, said coming to stand beside the bed. He had his shirt and pants off, and one hand gripped his cock jerking it and the other caressing and pinching his nipples. Sir, let go of his cock and gets on the bed. He leaned down and bit on my already sensitive nipples, then sucking them. I cried out in pleasure, as Master licks his way down to the pool collecting below my belly button. His tongue traced around the pool purposely moving away from my cock. I jerk my hips in hopes of getting Master to take my cock in his mouth. Master chuckles and puffs of air touches caress my skin I shivered and groaned.

“Fuck me, please,” I beg.

“Look who is turning into a demanding little sub,” Master says

 Sir lifts his head from my chest, then kissed my lips, "Not until you tell us your little secret one." He whispered against my lips then smiled when I stilled.

 _They know,_ I say to myself. I close my eyes and lick my lips enticingly to hide my fear of them knowing my secret so soon. "I don't know what you mean, Sir," I say, opening my eyes to see them both staring at me with concern.

"Lying to us, my little one," Master says before looking at Sir. "You are right, Severus, pain, and torture," Master says licking more of the pool of pre-cum on my stomach than taking my cock down to his throat. I jerk my hips and scream out shoving my hard cock down Master’s throat as Sir sweeps his tongue in the cavern of my mouth.

 _Oh,_ _gods, they plan to kill me with pleasure._

Master pulls off my cock, "Tell us little one.”

_I can’t, not yet._

Sir moaned into my mouth and pulled my tongue in his sucking on it before letting go. "This is the best kind of torture." He moans against my mouth. I love the way my Sir tastes, of spices and crisp air. Sir gets off the bed and opens the closet in our room that is filled with instruments used only on me. I try to see what Sir picked, but Master distracted me with his wicked tongue licking on my balls. I closed my eyes and grunted when he hummed and nestled my balls sending vibrations up to my cock.

_Oh fuck, I want more._

I must have said that out loud because Master chuckled with my balls still in his mouth making my cock harder than possible.

"You will get more my little pet," Sir says returning to the bed. My eyes snapped open. "Get him ready," He ordered. Master released my balls from his mouth.

"With pleasure." He purred. The smiles on their faces should scare me, but all I could feel is excitement and anticipation of what is to come next. I know I should not keep secrets from them, but it’s not the time to tell them, they will worry, and our games will stop.

My legs were widened and bent with my thighs and shins tied together; this caused my arms to stretch wider and tightening the wraps around my wrists. I grunted at the pleasure to come. Masters head dipped lower and licked a trail from my balls down to my waiting quivering puckered hole. My body jerked and my fingers searched for something to hold onto. His hot wet thick tongue invaded my hole, opening me, fucking me, giving me maximum pleasure.

“Does it feel good my little pet?” Sir’s silky voice purrs next to my ear. I nod my head yes. I open my mouth to beg for more, but a wail comes out as Sir placed nipple clamps on my pebbled and sensitive nipples. Tears of pleasure well in my eyes and dear gods I wanted more.

Since being with Sir and Master, I have become their needy and greedy little slut. I crave their clocks in me constantly and enjoy kneeling at their feet. They have become my world, I saw and noticed none other than them. All others paled in comparison to my Master and my Sir.  I wear my collar with pride showing the world I belong to them as much as they belong to me.

"Tonight I fucked your Master, on this very bed while you slept" Sir whispered in my ears, pulling me from my thoughts but not from the pleasure Master was giving me. "First I tied his hands behind his back," The tip of Sirs' tongue licked the shell of my ear just as Master inserted a finger joining his tongue brushing against my prostate. My body and mind did not know what to do. Pleasurable sensations racked my body, and I wanted to cum.  

"He kneeled at my feet, and I stuffed my cock in his mouth. You know how much he loves to suck our cocks. Look at him, such a greedy little cock slut." I moaned as the image came to my mind. Master on his knees naked and his hands tied behind his back loving the way Sir fucks his mouth.

 "I almost came from the pleasure, but held back,” Sir growled in my ears. "I wanted to be inside him, but first he needed to be disciplined. Do you want to know why my little pet." 

I shook my head no, and grunted pivoting my hips begging for more. Masters hand quickly clamps down on my hips, stopping me from moving. I looked at Sir with pleading in my eyes, but he merely smiled and continued to talk, while pulling on the chain that connects to the nipple clamps and the ring I just realized was placed on my cock.

“He kept a secret from us, pet,” Sir says. I tried to show shock, but pleasure overtook my body.

“Wh-“ I attempted to speak, to ask questions, but my mouth could not form the words another finger joined Master’s tongue, the same time Sir swiped his hot wet tongue across my nipples biting and pulling on the clamps. I scream in pleasurable pain, arching my back begging for more. My legs widen on their own, and the wrap around my wrists tighten.

“So greedy,” Sir says. “I bet you would like to cum?” He asks but his voice held no pity for me.

 “P—“ I tried to beg for my release. Master’s tongue and fingers working my arse in pleasure. I want, I need.

As if knowing what I need Sir straddles me with his arse and balls presented in my face. I lick my lips; he is taunting me. I lifted my head and stretched my tongue, not caring about that the wraps are tightening around my wrist. I want to pleasure my Sir; I need to pleasure him the way he pleasures me.

“You are so fucking tempting, my sweet little pet,” My Sir says, right before his hot molten lips descend on my waiting cock.

I throw my head back into the pillow and yell out his name. “Sir!”

My hips buck and I could not hold back anymore, between my Master and Sir attention, I could not survive their pleasurable torture. Cum spurting from my cock and I shivered at the punishment to come. Neither gave me permission; I am never to cum without their say so, ever. My Sir and Master licks my cum from my balls and my cock, then abruptly stops. The warps on my hands and wrists are released, and then my Sir gets off my chest.

“Roll over, pet,” Sir orders. I immediately follow by getting on my hands and knees. My arse in the air on display for them. I spread my legs as far as it can go. I feel lube drips from my lower back down to the crack of my arse and on my balls. A finger was inserted, and then another, and another. I could tell by the width of the fingers that both my Master and Sir entered me.

Moans and sounds of kissing reached my ears. “Sir, Master…please fuck me,” I beg.

“Do you think you deserve to feel our cock inside of you, little one?” My legs trembled, the thought of both of then fucking me at the same time, spreading, marking me, making me theirs over and over made my mouth water.

“You came without permission, pet.” My Sir said. “You know the penalty for disobeying an unspoken order.”

I could not speak or answer, finger’s coast over my prostate, making my cock hard again, harder than it was before even after cumming a few minutes ago.

“Please forgive me, my Lords,” I pleaded, using their combined titles.

“Oh, Severus, would you look at that, our little one is trying to garner our favor.” Hot, wet tongue licks the center of my back, and I shiver as the cold air hit’s me.

“I don’t know Luc; maybe we should give in this once,” My Sir, said on my back, then close to my ear loud enough for my Master to hear. “If he tells us his secret.”

My Master chuckled as I felt the head of a cock enter me, then pulled back out. _Oh, Merlin, please don’t tease me._

This goes on for a few more minutes, the head entered and then pulled back out. I could not tell who it was if it was my Sir or my Master. I could not take their erotic teasing and foreplay. I wanted them in me together, splitting me, I had no other choice, and I have to tell them so that they can give me what I crave.

“Please, my Lords, I beg you, fuck me.” I plead with them once more.

“Severus, I love the way he begs so prettily.” My Master panted out. “His tears, pull to me, I want to be inside of him.”

My Master leaned forward and whispered in my ear, “Hold on my little one.” I was flipped over with my back to his chest and my legs spread eagle. His cock easily enters me, and I scream out in joy. My Master begins to fuck me mercilessly and then stops when Sir kneels between our legs. He leans forwards and licks my cock, and my Master begins to fuck me again. We fuck my Sir’s mouth together. I want to cum again, but I need more, I need my Sir inside of me with my Master.

“Sir, please. I need you also.”

My Sir stopped sucking my cock and stared into my face, and I lick my lips at the hunger I see in his eyes. My cock is released from his mouth, Master slows the pace of his hips, drawing back leaving the tip in not moving. His hands grip my thighs, and he opens them wide. My Sir positions his cock at my quivering arsehole and I am eager to feel him inside of me. My hole is already stretched, but not to hurt me my Sir takes his time to enter me. I feel full having both my Master and Sir inside of me, they begin to move in sync fucking and driving me completely wild.

Moans and gasps filled the room; my Master’s fingernails are digging into the flesh of my thighs, and I relish in the feel of my Sir biting and sucking on my nipples. I could not hold back. I am greedy, and I want to cum, I need to cum. I need to feel them coating my insides.

“Gods, you feel so damn good.” My Master whispers in my ear. “I love the way Severus cock feels against mine as we fuck you together.”

“Please my Lords, I need permission.”

 I did not have to wait long, “Cum pet, let us feel you tighten around us. Cum on our cocks.”

I came screaming their titles, and they were not far behind me. I shiver as I felt their warmth surrounding me. My Master releases my legs, and my Sir fell on top of me. Instantly, my arms warped around him, holding him to me. We try to catch our breaths. I feel their lips and tongues kissing and licking on both sides of my neck.

“As, always my little one, you have us wrapped around your finger’s.” My Master moans, wrapping his arms around Sir and me.

“Indeed,” My Sir agrees

I nod my head and yawns feeling sleepy but very satisfied. I nuzzle my Sir’s sweaty cheeks, and he smelled so good and comforting. I yawned again and wiggled between my Lords getting comfortable. They moan and grunt, but I did not care, I wanted to fall asleep being surrounded by their love. I am theirs, and they are mine. I give them my submission willingly as well as my love. I know they will care for us because they have always cared for me.

“I’m pregnant.” Was the last word I uttered softly right before I fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate your kudos and comments:)
> 
> Check out my facebook page https://www.facebook.com/GiovannaReaves for more on me and my stories. Or my blogspot Giovannareaves.blogspot.com.


End file.
